


群山

by woailafang



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woailafang/pseuds/woailafang





	群山

（一）

 

从空中俯瞰，科斯星的表面是支离破碎的，远古大洪水留下的河床密如蛛网，撕裂大地，创造出无数峡谷与起伏不平的山峦丘陵。

星球上的人们依山修建了一层又一层的台阶，在这些台阶上建造起房屋、水道、梯田……最终形成聚居点与城市。战争肆虐导致许多屋宇倾颓、农田荒芜。如今，战火稍息，劫后重生的人们成群结队的忙碌在台阶上重建家园，四处都点缀着小小的绿意。

奎刚难以想象，脆弱的和平一旦被打破，空荡荡的台阶上还能留下些什么。

 

数日前，绝地圣殿接到科斯星的求助，希望武士团帮助他们监督议会重组，最主要的，防止战事再起。

奎刚接受了任务，乘上前往科斯的飞船。他暗自希望这次任务的时间稍长一些，方便他错过今年学徒选拔。

上一次，真心和信任换来了背叛与仇恨，直到死前的一刻，扎纳托斯还在诅咒着他，这是一场彻头彻尾的错误。这么多年来，他已经习惯了独来独往，不愿意再培养学徒，原力也保持着沉默，没有带给他新的指引。

小型飞行器灵活的穿行在峡谷之间，透过云雾，一座巨大锥形山峰出现在视野里，他的目的地到了，在群山环抱中，造型一如山峦般起伏的科斯王宫。

 

刚刚走下舷梯，奎刚便发现王宫戒备异常森严，他在停机坪等了相当长的时间，才有一位女子匆匆赶来。

“非常抱歉，大师。”按照奎刚事先的了解，这名女性穿戴的是科斯传统装束，发止于肩，两耳后都结着一指粗的辫子，串着代表身份的珠饰。她足足串了五颗，想必在王宫里身居高位：“我是王宫内官班特·伊林，就是我向武士团请求协助。我本该来接您，但宫里发生了要事……”她停顿了一下，似乎是顾忌身处公开场合：“请您随我来。”

奎刚一言不发的跟了上去，不需要多说，王宫异常紧张的气氛已经在警告他，连原力都开始躁动翻涌。

伊林内官带着他去往内苑，金碧辉煌的中庭里，有一整面墙都装饰着由星球所产各色矿物百宝嵌成的群山图案。他们走到某扇紧闭的门前，伊林内官摒退卫队，带着奎刚进入房间。

“谁……”听见了脚步声，有人在房中警惕的问，声音低沉虚弱。

“是我，殿下。是我。”伊林内官疾步走进去，将床榻上的人稍稍扶起来。

那是个英俊的年轻人，只是脸色苍白，嘴唇毫无血色，刚刚勉力发出的音节似乎带走了他所有的力气，他双目半阖，无力的陷在软枕里，冷汗涔涔的喘息着。

他右耳边的辫子上，与瞳色相衬的七颗碧蓝小珠串成一线。

“容我为您介绍，这是科斯王子，也是下一任的国王，肯诺比殿下。”伊林内官替她的殿下擦了擦额角：“请您保护他，大师，这就是我全部的请求。”

“我不需要……”肯诺比王子似乎对伊林内官的安排毫不知情，他从床榻上挣扎着想坐起，却又无力的躺了回去，因为病痛而显得水蒙蒙的眼睛歉意的望向奎刚。

“我接到的任务是监督议会重组，防止再起战事。”奎刚将双手拢在袖中，无奈的说：“请原谅，不是来做某一个人的保镖的。”

肯诺比王子赞同的点头，奎刚能感觉到，他的原力正不受控制的围绕着病榻上的人，安抚着他，这没什么不好，太过年轻的病人总让人觉得痛心。

伊林内官有些着急，她替病榻上的王子掖紧了被角，便将奎刚带到一边，向他解释原委。

刚刚过去的内战中，王室遭到屠戮，仅肯诺比王子领兵在外得以幸免，内战双方达成协议的条件就是迎回王室重组议会，肯诺比王子是唯一幸存的王室，和平系于一身。

而现在，他的处境岌岌可危，连日来遭遇了多次反对派刺杀，就在今天早晨，有人在他饮食中下毒，险些夺去了他的性命。

中毒。奎刚回身看着躺在病榻上的人，评估现状。王宫可能不再安全。

肯诺比王子似乎想说什么，却突然咳嗽了起来，大量的鲜血从他唇边溢出，倾刻间染红了整片布料。

“欧比旺！”伊林内官冲到床边，却帮不上什么忙。她求助的看了一眼奎刚，向外跑去呼喊着御医。

床榻上的肯诺比王子已经昏死过去，奎刚上前将他揽到怀中，伸手放在他腹部，运用原力检查状况。肯诺比王子五脏六腑都已遭到毒素侵害，开始破损出血，奎刚临时止住了几个出血点，试图将毒素集中。

成效并不大，中毒之后，肯诺比王子应该还接触了什么发散性的东西，短暂的压制期一过，便会彻底毒发。有人对他下了一次手尚嫌不够彻底，又做了第二次。假如自己不是恰好在他身边，这位年轻的王子估计是挨不过去的。

王宫里不再安全。伊林内官的话有几分道理，与他的事前调查也相当吻合。如今和平系于一人，他需要在防止战事再起的同时，尽全力保住肯诺比王子的性命。

 

（二）

伊林内官带来御医的时候，肯诺比王子的状况已经平稳。奎刚让他吐出了一部分毒血，但尚不彻底，仅用原力根除的话，至少还需要四到五天。他并不能在王宫停留这么久，况且这样长的时间，足够造成永久损伤。  
解毒剂是必须的。  
御医走上前，从箱中取出一支药剂，试图给王子服下。  
“您不先检查一下，看药剂是否适用吗？”奎刚看出了端倪，推开御医拿来的东西。伊林内官非常机警，她一把揪住御医的领口将他按住，唤来了卫兵。  
“伊林内官，请务必问出解毒剂的所在。”奎刚提醒道。伊林内官冲他颔首致谢：“请叫我班特，金大师。请您看顾殿下，拜托了。”她转身跟上了卫队的脚步。

经过原力的治疗，肯诺比王子看起来好些了，不再像初见时那样苍白易碎。奎刚将手放在他的胸口，替他大致理顺了呼吸，睡眠是万能的良药。  
他在心中草拟计划，去见内战的双方是首要任务，但班特·伊林根基未稳，明显无力护伤重的肯诺比王子周全，奎刚也对她的忠诚有所保留。食物和医疗都不能保障的王宫更不是久待之地。  
奎刚在屋内来回踱步，斟酌现状，试图找出解决的办法。  
突然的，他的视线转回到沉睡的肯诺比王子身上。他看起来相当年轻，身形矫健。甚至耳下的辫子也已经留好了，只需要摘去七颗蓝珠，稍作修饰，便和绝地学徒的发型十分相似，因为任务时长的关系，他正好准备了多于往常的替换衣物，拆给两个人勉强足够。  
肯诺比王子睡了很久，期间，班特亲手端来一些食物又匆匆离开，为求谨慎，奎刚尝过之后才给王子喂下了一些汤水。  
他还没有决定是否要采取行动。绝地应该是公正中立的，谈判和协调也不许任何一方势力介入。带上假扮学徒的王子有些不大合适。

奎刚坐在床边，用自身的原力循环替肯诺比王子 稳定伤势。意外的，对方接受良好，不但没有排斥，还能轻微的回应。肯诺比王子是一名力敏，而且和自己相当合拍，他能感觉到两人之间的联系，假如这位王子在圣殿长大，他们也许会有所深交也不一定。  
思虑至此，奎刚不愿意再想下去，这是一次普通的任务，总会走到分离的时刻。

临近午夜，伊林内官拿来了一份解毒剂，奎刚巧妙的盘问了她几句，才让她给王子注射。药剂很快起效，奎刚能感觉到毒素在逐渐消减，他醒过来了。  
“欧比旺，你怎么样？”班特趴在了床边，她其实也是王子的同龄人，担惊受怕一整天下来，估计累得够呛。  
“我好多了，你看起来好糟糕，班特。”肯诺比王子尚有余力打趣对方，两人低声交谈着。  
或许他俩是情人。奎刚一言不发的观察着。非常亲近且相互信任。  
肯诺比王子的注意转向了阴影中的绝地大师，他勉力从床榻上支起身体，郑重的低下头：“感谢您的救命之恩，他日必当报答，金大师。”  
“分内之事，肯诺比王子。”奎刚同样还礼。  
“请叫我欧比旺。”恢复了一点精神的王子笑起来很漂亮：“不介意的话，我将您视为朋友，朋友间应当直称名字。”  
奎刚赞同的点了头：“奎刚·金，我想大师的称呼也可以省一省。”

休息了片刻后，欧比旺认真的说：“我要按原计划出巡。”  
“欧比旺，你还没有恢复健康。”班特劝说着：“或许可以等到谈判结束，或者是典礼之后。”  
“有人想让我一言不发的死在王宫里。”欧比旺十分坚决：“他们想除掉漏网之鱼，而且接近成功了，下一次不一定有这样的好运，有一位绝地大师在我身边。”  
“那至少带上你的军队。”班特有些着急。  
“我需要他们拱卫王宫，班特，那么一点点微末的兵力保护不了我，有不如无。”欧比旺拉住了班特的手：“我的出巡会是光明正大的，他们不会让我死在自己的地盘上。班特，我需要你留下来肃清内部的奸细，卫队对你的作用会更大。”他笑了笑：“我不想再在自己家里吃成食物中毒。”  
班特担忧的拉着欧比旺的手，圆圆的眼睛里溢满了泪水。  
“容我问一句，欧比旺，你想要到内战双方的地盘去吗？”奎刚出言打破了这个温情的时刻。  
“是的。”欧比旺点点头：“屠戮王宫的时候，他们可没有留下活口的意思，如今和谈的条件却把我包含在内，我要去看看他们到底在盘算什么，好过留在王宫任人宰割。”  
“那么……”奎刚将双手抄在袖中：“我有一个问题，有多少人认得出你的脸，欧比旺？”

第二天清晨，绝地大师从王宫离开，怀中抱着他“生病”的学徒，去往群山中反叛军大本营。

（三）

年轻人的体魄以及奎刚的原力加成下，欧比旺恢复得很快，当他们到达的时候，他已经可以自己勉强走动。  
反叛军没对他产生怀疑，理所当然的从装束上判断他的身份，并询问需不需要专门人员照顾。欧比旺婉拒了，他甚至不让奎刚扶他，理由是必须有足够的体力才能完成典礼，礼服和王冠加起来十分沉重，他不能在大家面前被一堆衣服压垮。  
可是话没说完，逞能的小王子就被过长的斗篷绊到，不情不愿的被扶回营帐卧床休息，缺席了一整个上午。

谈判总体来说进行得还算顺利，反叛军的首领面对前来协调的绝地武士十分客气，相当通情达理。  
只是，欧比旺没有像奎刚要求的那样全程保持沉默。在最后一天的谈判中，他越过奎刚问了很多问题，并提出将最终的合约缔结仪式定在一个月后的登基典礼上。  
“科斯王宫是合适的场所，你们能在新王的见证下结束战争，两全其美。”  
欧比旺抛出提议后，反叛军一方显然对于时间安排有些不同的考量，但经过商议，他们表示，如果保王派没有意见的话，这样的安排可以接受，科斯王宫足够中立，登基典礼也足够宏大和公开。

谈判结束后，奎刚谢绝了对方的护送，选择带着恢复得差不多的欧比旺，步行前往飞行器的所在。  
他们由一条寂静的小道穿越林海，树木的尽头位于台阶边缘，地势极高，从此处望下去，峡谷与河流尽在脚下。一片片的居民区点缀在梯田之间，许多都重新有了人烟。  
“你想知道那一天发生了什么。”奎刚开口说道。欧比旺在谈判中的提问，无一不围绕着王宫被屠戮的那天打转。他不是真正的绝地武士，不明白恰当沉默的重要性。  
“所有人都死了。”欧比旺坦白的说：“如果我没有回防扑灭大火，王宫也将被焚毁。”他捡起地上的一块石片，远远的抛向深谷：“我回去的不够快，没有人活着。所以是的，我非常想知道那一天发生了什么，是什么人闯进了我的家，杀死我的亲人。”  
欧比旺心中有恨。奎刚能明显的感觉到他的愤怒和困惑，这些不祥的情绪一直都在年轻的王子心头盘桓，或许会将他带入未知的领域。  
两人默默无语的走了一阵，山边夜幕低垂，停机坪已经不远。  
“绝地武士需要保持中立，欧比旺。”奎刚再次和欧比旺陈述立场：“顶着武士团的名头，请慎言，你已经承诺过。”  
欧比旺抱歉的看向奎刚：“我对此表示歉意。”开口解释：“但我希望和平协定尽早缔结，民众需要一些安定。”他指向不远处宽敞的下层台阶，那里亮起了一长串灯火：“那是墟市，每一座主峰都会有。这里不知道多久没有点过长灯，战争刚刚平息，大家就修整好了这块台阶，只为了延续过去的生活。”  
年轻的王子站住看了一会儿明明灭灭的灯火，突然迈步拐上了通往下方的阶梯。“来逛一逛吧，奎刚。”他至少在此刻看起来是轻松愉快的：“我从没逛过墟市，只在王宫里看过，长灯的亮光能照很远。”  
奎刚沉默的跟上欧比旺，逛一会儿耽误不了多少时间。

市集总是非常热闹的，虽然出售的物产还不够多，但附近的民众依然聚集到一起挑挑拣拣，长灯下也有几对窃窃私语的情人。  
奎刚走在前方，让欧比旺走在他身后，避免被人群挤到。欧比旺安静的跟了一阵，悄悄的四处张望着。  
一股香甜的气味随着晚风飘来，欧比旺吸了吸鼻子，明显很感兴趣，四处找着气味的来源。那是街角的一个小摊，巨大的铜锅里煮着什么，不时就会有人上前去买一碗。  
“是白奶粥。”欧比旺兴奋的说：“这锅子可真大，你要吃吗？”  
奎刚本想拒绝，但欧比旺整个人的注意力都被那一锅沸腾的甜粥吸引，年轻人总是饿得很快的，于是迈步往小摊走去。一点奶粥应该不会对欧比旺刚刚痊愈的身体造成负担，如此偏僻的小集市上，吃到毒物的可能性也不大。  
奎刚只买了一碗递给欧比旺。谁知他喝下第一口，就捂住嘴难受得眼眶通红。奎刚立即将他还牢牢拿着不放的碗收缴过来，闻了一下，食物看起来很正常。心急的王子殿下是被烫到了，可怜兮兮的吸着气，吃惯了侍从准备的餐点的欧比旺并不知道表面已经冷却的白奶粥，中心还是滚烫的，喝了很大一口。  
“我从没这样吃过奶粥。”欧比旺有些窘迫，含糊不清的说：“用汤勺的话不会那么烫。”  
奎刚将他带到长灯下，替他检查受伤的舌头，只是稍微有些红，并没有真正受伤。  
“没有关系，喝点水。”奎刚解下水壶给他，让他缓解疼痛，轻声打趣他：“体察民情结束了，殿下。”已经有被打扰到的小情侣在偷看这不寻常的一对了。  
欧比旺跟着他离开，眼睛却不断的瞟到奎刚端着的碗上。奎刚摸了摸，认为里面的食物已经凉得差不多了，便递回给欧比旺：“慢一点。”对方开心的接过去，沿着碗边小心的吃了几口，突然想起什么，又把碗递了回来：“你不要吗？”  
奎刚摇了摇头，忍不住摸了摸欧比旺的头发，那根用自己的头发接长的学徒辫有些散了，束在后面的部分也被斗篷压得乱糟糟的。奎刚几乎有种错觉，欧比旺就像是与他一同从圣殿中来到科斯的伙伴，短暂的任务完成后，他还能跟随自己回到圣殿去。

 

（四）

保王派占据着一座离王宫并不远的山丘，这里有一座王室原本的别宫，正好让统帅居住。  
欧比旺紧紧的盖着兜帽，跟随奎刚进入兵营。他曾经与保王派协同作战过，有被认出的危险。

与大多数由平民组成的叛军不同，保王派大多数出自于新贵族及大商贾，他们习惯了高高在上、衣食无忧的生活。也正因为这样，一开始零星的暴乱并没有被重视，直到议会遭到冲击才他们开始慌神，匆忙组织镇压。失去先机的保王派被反叛军逼得节节败退，只得依靠金钱来扭转局势。先进武器以及机械雇佣兵团让他们有了谈判的底气。  
象征意义大过实权的王室在这场战争中没能左右任何一方，血案之后，更是沦为谈判桌上的筹码，成为保王派抛出种种无理要求的借口。

奎刚与欧比旺到达的时候已经入夜，一名士兵接待了他们，请他们先行暂住一晚，统帅们从不在晚间办公。  
第二天，奎刚和欧比旺等了一整个上午，才有一名军官姗姗来迟，告知统帅们外出打猎未归，没有时间见客，会面后推至明天。  
被怠慢的欧比旺显得有些沉不住气，他烦躁的在屋中走来走去，坐立不安。奎刚倒是老神在在，这样的傲慢他见得多了，更恶劣的情况也经受过。他在窗边盘腿坐下，简短冥想以理清思维。  
絮絮的说话声让奎刚更快的从原力的怀抱中脱离。他并非特意去听，在适宜环境中弥散的原力场让感知范围广了很多。  
“……已经答应……”是欧比旺在说话，他拿着通讯仪：“……这很好，班特。我能……也答应……”  
奎刚将原力收拢回来，他不想打扰欧比旺的私人谈话。通讯仪那头很明显是在隔山相望的王宫中的班特•伊林，奎刚到现在还不能确认两个年轻人的关系。欧比旺没有表现得很思念她，或是时时刻刻把她挂在嘴边上，但是显然现在有不少悄悄话要讲。  
很快，欧比旺结束了联络，重新走回屋内。奎刚不由得看向他手中的通讯仪，欧比旺对此显得很大方，他他将通讯仪重新放回行李中，便学着奎刚的姿势，盘腿坐到了他身边。  
“我联络了班特，我想念她。”他撑着下巴，歪着头看着一动不动的奎刚：“她像是我的亲人，我也只剩下这唯一的一个了。”他很感兴趣的往前凑近了一点：“你呢？你想和谁说说话吗？”  
奎刚无言的摇了摇头，他曾经有过牵绊，但师长、徒弟、挚友都已不在，回过头来，这些年除了一个接着一个的任务，他孑然一身，几无牵挂。  
“我也是你的朋友，对不对？”欧比旺期待的看着他：“等你离开科斯回家之后，或许我们可以保持联络。”奎刚很难回报这份期盼，无数的任务累积下来，他认识了很多不同种族的人，不少可以称得上他的朋友，但保持联络的寥寥可数，每个人都有自己的生活，他们很难长久的记得一个不停奔波于银河中的绝地武士，他清了清嗓子，没有正面回答欧比旺：“绝地武士没有‘家’的概念，圣殿可以算是绝地人的家，但和你想象的会有很大的不一样。”  
“和我说一说。”欧比旺靠在了窗棂下：“我曾经有成为你们一员的机会。”他抚过身上束腰外衣的下摆，这件衣服属于奎刚，穿在他身上有些大：“武士团来考察过我，认为我有足够的天资。但科斯不能冒失去王储的危险。现在看来，当初内廷的决定的确有远见。”  
他突然站起来，向奎刚提议：“训练场离这里不是很远。我修习了许多年传统剑术，但从没有机会摸一摸光剑，教我一两招如何，‘师父’？”

留下去向信息之后，奎刚跟随欧比旺来到了别宫中的训练场，这里空无一人，欧比旺从架子上抽出一把两头带刃，类似于长枪的兵器，熟练的摆出起手式。奎刚将光剑的功率调到最低，与欧比旺灵活的拆了几招，欧比旺挡住了他的几下攻击之后，出其不意的将剑身一拆两段双手分握，瞬间从单角度的远程切换成刁钻的近程，反守为攻，这正是科斯剑是剑而不是枪的原因。  
两人练习了一阵，欧比旺说的不错，他的传统剑使得很好，剑招以守为攻，转为修习光剑的话，正适合使用第三式。  
奎刚让他试了试自己的光剑，匹配程度不错。欧比旺并不明白，奎刚却很清楚，这说明他俩的原力特质也很合拍，自从来到科斯以后，他不止一次的感觉到原力的提示，欧比旺身上的某些东西在吸引牵绊着他，促使他做出许多非常规的决定。  
这些东西欧比旺并不需要知道，任务结束之后，他是没有理由把欧比旺带走的。  
欧比旺在一旁试着自己挥剑，武器相当趁手，但重心的改变让他感到新奇，等离子体会发出轻微嗡嗡声，短兵相接时却没有重量感，与他习惯使用的剑身招架非常不同。  
奎刚替他调整了握剑姿势，从幼徒入门的基础开始教起，欧比旺学得很快，偶尔还是会带出双手分用的习惯，假以时日，或许他能深入研习双剑。  
两人在训练场消磨了一整个下午，直到欧比旺的肚子提出抗议才离开。

 

（五）

他们从训练场消磨时光回来后，突然接到兵士的传令，说统帅为了表示对和平协定的重视，特别在晚间拨出时间会面。  
欧比旺直率的评论被晾了一天半后，受到这样的待遇真是受宠若惊。奎刚板着脸假作严肃，但还是在兵士看不见的地方和欧比旺传递着忍笑的表情。两人花了好一阵打理整齐后，才随着士兵去往谈判地点。  
他们被带到了别宫的主殿，与朴实的庭院不同，室内被布置得相当奢华，保王派的统帅们到了何处都保持着享乐主义。  
可踏进主殿后不久，奎刚的场面话都还没说完，欧比旺便径直站起身冲了出去。奎刚急忙敷衍了一番，声称自己的徒弟水土不服病了好一阵，便跟上欧比旺离开了会场。

奎刚在半路追上了欧比旺，他的询问和关心都没有得到回应。年轻人一言不发，极度紧张，周身被悲伤和愤恨所笼罩，微微发着抖。到了暂住的地方，更是一头扎进了狭小的洗漱间，紧紧的关上了门。  
奎刚试着和他说话，但欧比旺并不愿意出来，他只是语调故作平静的请奎刚返回谈判中去，让他一个人冷静一下。奎刚试着用原力安抚，却不得其门而入，欧比旺关闭了心门，拒绝任何人。  
奎刚停留了一阵，权衡之下选择离开，他需要收拾好今晚的残局，避免影响和平协议的谈判进程。

待奎刚走后，欧比旺强迫自己平复心情，从行李中掏出通讯仪拨通。班特很快回应了他：“我在，欧比旺，发生了什么事？”  
“我查出真相了，班特。”欧比旺麻木的说着他的所见：“父王的挂毯就踩在他们的脚下，桌上的金杯还有王室的纹章。是他们，是保王派。我甚至怀疑那些武器和机械士兵是用王室宝库中的钱买来的。”  
通讯仪对面传出啜泣的声音，上一任的王室内官同样死于这场血案，班特和他一样，也失去了所有的亲人。  
“别哭，这没有用，班特。”欧比旺试着安抚班特，：“你那边准备得怎么样了？”  
“万事皆备。”班特擦干了泪水：“把他们一个不漏的带过来，殿下。”

谈判进行得很艰难。保王派的统帅们很明显对绝地武士的突然离场非常不满，数度刁难。奎刚花了很长时间，才把难对付的话题绕过去，扯回和平协定上。  
可不久后，谈判进程就被再度打断，欧比旺重新回到了主殿，只是，他不再穿着奎刚的衣服，打扮得像个绝地学徒，而是换上了带着王室纹章的常服，七颗蓝珠在耳后发辫上熠熠生辉。王室内官班特•伊林跟在欧比旺身后，几名扈从前呼后拥，为王子开道。  
在场的领袖们明显认出了他，并和消失的“学徒”联系了起来，互相交换着惊疑的目光，但还是起身行礼。  
“一些暴民而已，何须如此大费周章。”欧比旺侧过身去不肯受礼，也无视了统帅让出的主位：“下个月就是典礼，在那之前把和平协定签完。”  
“王子殿下，事情并没有如此简单……”保王派中有人开口推辞，欧比旺出言打断了他：“绝地使者已经替我们做完了前置工作，反叛军已经同意了，正向王宫行军。对不对，金大师？”  
奎刚默不作声的看着欧比旺，最终还是颔首表示同意，再起冲突显然不明智，对于欧比旺举动的争论可以押后进行。

他们回到了最初见面的王宫，上一次离开时欧比旺还虚弱得没法走路，短短几天过去，这位年轻的王子已经精神焕发，摆起架子来说一不二。班特离开前遣走了所有仆从和侍卫，将整间寝宫留给了他们两个。  
“你到底想干什么，欧比旺？”奎刚极少有控制不住情绪的时候，但这一次他真的有些恼了，欧比旺已经超越了“干涉”的范畴，他在利用绝地的影响力，更有甚者，他知道奎刚对他有所偏爱，仗着这点肆意妄为。  
“这是为了和平起见。”欧比旺也板着脸，僵硬的坐在窗边的矮塌上：“和那些老顽固周旋多久他们也不会松口，但纸糊的王冠也是王冠，我在替所有人节省时间。”  
“你能强硬到什么时候？”奎刚尖刻的反问他：“如果哪一天他们决定不再需要你，不再需要王室，终止谈判重新开战，你打算怎么办？你的卫队面对机械雇佣兵是毫无胜算的。”  
“用不着你教训我，你并不真正是我的‘师父’，你不是我什么人，金大师。”年轻的王子回答得很强硬，但话语里微弱的颤抖还是泄露了出来，无论今晚是什么让他这样做，这件事还没有过去。  
“我以为我们至少是朋友。”奎刚无奈的叹气，欧比旺在筹划着什么，并坚决的想将他排除在外：“你已经用不着我，所以现在变成‘金大师’了，是这样吗？”  
他没有得到回答，欧比旺一直望着窗外，不愿意看他，奎刚转身离开了。

这样最好。欧比旺在矮塌上蜷缩了起来，憋了许久的泪水沿着脸颊滚落。奎刚和他的交集停在这里最好。  
他望向窗外，倾颓的庭院笼罩在科斯第二卫星的微光中，这是他幼时常常与家人嬉戏的地方，一夕之间他们都已经不在，连庭院本身都被大火焚毁，几近荒芜，王宫已经不再是他记忆中的家了。  
有什么在阴影里动了动，或许是一只觅食的鸟儿，欧比旺还没有看清楚，黑影就跃上了他的窗台。  
是奎刚。  
欧比旺被迫面对了他，泪水和动摇被从不退缩的绝地武士抓了个正着。  
“你不想说也没有关系。”奎刚抹去了年轻人脸上的泪痕，柔软的面颊在他指下泛起薄红：“别做让自己后悔的事，欧比旺。”

第二天一早，班特前来叫醒欧比旺的时候，被屋内的情形吓了一跳，随后轻手轻脚的退了出去。  
一夜未眠的绝地大师用原力轻柔的合上了窗帘，欧比旺还枕在他的胸口熟睡未醒。昨晚欧比旺什么也没有说，只是将奎刚拉到矮塌上，埋在他怀中无声饮泣，后半夜才在他轻柔的拍抚下入睡。  
未来晦暗不明。奎刚感受着胸口的重量。他希望原力能给出更多的指引。

（六）

 

和平谈判从一开始便不太顺利。保王派带着机械雇佣兵团大模大样进驻了王宫，而反叛军则被要求留在隔山相望的别宫里，需要飞行器才能出入。  
反叛军一方对这样的不公待遇提出异议，伊林内官轻描淡写的表示，王宫遭到焚毁后需要整修，连未来国王的私人卫队都不能完全进驻，更何况人数众多的反叛军。在王室的一意孤行之下，反叛军接受了安排，为和平协定尽早签订而做出让步。

欧比旺作为唯一的王室代表，和奎刚一起全程参与了冗长乏味的交锋谈判。在他本人面前，王室被当做筹码，被放在谈判场上推来推去。保王派声嘶力竭的要求保留王室在议会中所占的席位比例，且继续行使内阁一票否决权。这无疑触动了反叛军的逆鳞，王室已经无人，这项权力必然会为保王派所攫取。双方吵得不可开交，奎刚却发现处于风暴中心的肯诺比王子本人已悄悄离开。

奎刚在离议事厅不远的前坪花园找到了欧比旺。他坐在一张留有火焚痕迹的长椅上，百无聊赖的看着远方。  
“你不打算发表意见吗？”奎刚在他身边落座：“他们在讨论的是你本人的权力。”  
“我权既王权。”欧比旺稍稍侧过身，注视着奎刚：“议会王室席位的数量与一亿人民可占席位的数量基本相当，听起来不怎么公平吧。”  
奎刚认同欧比旺的想法，科斯的政体已经相当古老，各种弊端由来已久，但绝地武士团不能随意插手星球内政。欧比旺自顾自的说了下去：“一票否决可以否决整个议会全年的努力，这种荒唐的程序被实行了好几百年。”他极为冷静的评论着，仿佛事不关己：“最高权力不应该从少数人的谈判中诞生，人民应该选择他们想要的。我从小被教育要怎样做国王，但没人教过我，怎样才能不做国王。”  
“每个人都为职责所限。”奎刚平静的回答他。  
“所以一旦协定达成，议会重组，你的职责完成，就会离开。”年轻的王子目光低垂。奎刚一时间没有找到话语回答他，欧比旺说得很对，一旦任务完成，他没有什么理由耽搁。见到奎刚为难的神情，欧比旺有些失落：“你说的对，每个人都有应尽之责。”他站起身来：“走吧，去看看他们吵出了怎样的结果。”

反复交锋之下，合约在典礼之前签订生效，只待当天宣布。班特和欧比旺这一段时间忙得团团打转，反倒是奎刚赋闲，典礼的筹备不用他参与，和平协定也推进得不错，干脆专职当起了欧比旺的护卫，陪着他行使各项王室职责。  
典礼前一天，欧比旺被几近疯魔的班特“请”去重试礼服，反复彩排修订典礼细节，虽然大部分时间旁观，但欧比旺还是被王宫内的紧张气氛传染，开始坐立不安，连奎刚教授的冥想技巧也失了效，无法将他从烦躁情绪中解脱出来。  
“我们逃走吧，奎刚。”长廊外，欧比旺应该是摆脱了追着他不放的王室裁缝，几步走到奎刚面前：“明天万事皆备，陪我消失一会好吗？再这样下去，我就要疯了，疯掉之后班特就要捆着我上台，我得歇一会儿不能真的疯掉，王宫里总得有一个正常人……”欧比旺几乎是神经质的念叨些什么，奎刚好笑的被他拉着偷溜进机库，驾驶着一架飞行器离开王宫前往群山深处。

在他们到达的地方，连一片可供停机的空地都没有，飞行器刚伸出长长的起落架抓住树干停稳，欧比旺就打开舱门，沿着滑索落到了地面。  
巨大的独木树冠下，建有一间不大的猎人小屋。虽然屋顶有些落叶，但屋内意外的整洁。  
“这是我十六岁时的礼物。”欧比旺兴奋的拉着奎刚四处走动：“一直有人打扫，但我很久没有来了，班特总不至于会想到来这里抓我。”  
奎刚在屋内简单转了转，这间小屋确实建造得十分用心，各种家居用品一应俱全，却只是为了度假而准备，的确是王室的手笔。  
他在厨房发现了一袋保存得很好的塔林茶，便煮了一些拿到客厅，正好配储藏罐里的糖饼，两人安静的吃了一些下午茶。填饱肚子后，欧比旺放松了很多，他迷迷糊糊的和奎刚说着话，渐渐睡了过去。  
肩上压过来的重量让奎刚停止了对上一个任务中某种奇妙生物的描述，年轻人眉目低垂、好梦正酣。

欧比旺醒来时，夜幕已经降临，他枕在奎刚的膝上，耳后的发丝被指尖轻柔的梳理着。  
“我睡了很久吗？”他闭着眼睛询问，抓住了还停留在他发间的手指，留恋的轻触着想要退缩的掌心。  
“没有多久。”奎刚轻声回答，松开了欧比旺。他强迫自己挪到一旁，不再和欧比旺靠得那么近。欧比旺随着他的动作撑起身体，重新靠回他肩上，带着睡醒时特有的迷茫：“天黑了。”  
“照明系统好像有些问题。”感应灯没有自动点亮，屋内随着天光的消逝变得黑沉沉的，几乎看不清楚。  
欧比旺从他的肩头挪开，站起身来：“可能太久没有人住了。你有什么能照亮的东西吗？”  
奎刚从腰带上取下光剑点亮，欧比旺就着亮光在柜中翻找，拿出几杯白奶脂的蜡烛，一一点燃放在屋内各处，淡香弥散开来，温暖的火光照亮了室内。  
奎刚本来想关闭光剑，但欧比旺好奇的靠近，手指摸上了剑柄：“这比上次亮得多。”他伸出手想碰一碰剑刃，奎刚急忙抓住他：“别动。这是可以调节的，上一次的功率很低，不会伤人。”  
“那现在会怎么样？”年轻人摸索着关闭了剑刃，将光剑从他们中间推开：“会烧掉我的手指？还是会斩断它？”他靠的太近了，烛光之下的脸颊似乎泛着薄红，连轮廓都模糊不清。  
等奎刚反应过来自己在做什么的时候，欧比旺已经被他揉进了怀中，柔顺的为他开启双唇，任他亲吻。  
欧比旺紧紧的抓着他外衣的前襟，追着他不放，在亲吻的间隙不满的轻微哼哼。  
奎刚勉强停下来，这不该发生，但他没办法放开这个漂亮的年轻人，欧比旺让他感觉完整，像是他一直缺失的那一块。  
“这不对……”他想要后退，给两人之间留出一些距离，手臂却不受控制的把欧比旺继续困在怀中：“……典礼之后，我需要即刻返回科洛桑，我不能留下来。”  
“我知道。”欧比旺抬起头，双唇因为刚刚的亲吻显得格外红润，眼睛雾蒙蒙的：“这不重要。”

 

（七）

奎刚是被心急的王子殿下硬推到浴室的，他都来不及回头看看背后，就靠上了冰凉的瓷砖。衣服在行动过程中被扯掉得七七八八，欧比旺甩掉上衣后变得难以招架且非常让人分心。  
这时候，欧比旺正着急解自己工艺繁复的腰带，因为属于王室常服，结扣被安在后方，着急硬拉的结果就是越扣越紧。奎刚无奈的把失去耐性打算动刀子的欧比旺搂到怀里，替他慢慢解开：“我相信你不会想向班特解释，为什么腰带断了的。”  
终于摆脱了腰带，能继续脱衣服的欧比旺却开始害羞，躲在奎刚身后不许他偷看，蹭来蹭去的柔软肌肤起了不少反效果，撩得绝地大师无名火起。更过分的是，欧比旺还从背后啃了一口他的肩膀，嘴唇软软的贴上来，小声说：“我脱好了。”  
于是作乱的小王子被整个抱了起来，在洗漱台上摆得双腿大开，昏暗的光线让他难以保持平衡，只能抓住欺身上来的奎刚抱怨着：“不要这里，这里好凉。”  
“等一下就好。”奎刚亲了亲因为脚不着地而格外听话的欧比旺，替他解开耳下的辫子，取掉串珠，就这样打湿的话，再想梳开可能要费一番功夫了。  
他把欧比旺抱下来，按开了墙上的淋浴开关，怀中的年轻人也伸出手拍了一下上方不知作用的按钮，科斯特有的温泉水倾泻而下，淋湿的皮肤滑得有些抓不住。  
两人在水中又腻乎乎的吻在一起，身处黑暗让欧比旺感到安全，他不知道奎刚能够看清楚。  
奎刚小心的亲吻过年轻人敏感的耳廓，往下啃咬过锁骨，用舌尖轻轻拨弄小巧的乳首。欧比旺的反应甜得有些腻人，在被碰到第一下就发出了相当可爱的喘息，随着唇舌的进攻配合的轻颤着。奎刚轻轻揉弄着他胸前敏感的乳头，年轻人随着他的动作挺起胸将乳肉送到他手中，奎刚将他抱起来钉在墙上，含住肿起充血的一边吸吮着。欧比旺从没被这样对待过，咬着手指不知所措的压抑拔高的呻吟，腿软得夹不住奎刚的腰。  
奎刚将他的手指解救出来，放在自己肩上，欧比旺顺从的搂住他的脖子，却没意识到，他们俩这样贴的更近，连光裸的背脊也失去了遮挡，落进了奎刚手中。  
奎刚吃够了其中一边，用舌尖顶住乳尖细小的皱褶刮弄了几下，转而进攻被冷落的另一边。用手指替代嘴唇揉捏被吸得红艳肿胀的小东西，两点同时被玩弄的快感让欧比旺挺直了腰躲藏着，下身硬得不行，温热的水流更是加剧了肌肤的感觉，他在奎刚腹肌上胡乱蹭着阴茎，哀求着奎刚碰一碰这里。  
他的欲望被满足了，带着茧子的大手从下而上的抚摸过他火热的阴茎，揉弄着下方的囊袋和会阴，又顺着柱身一路撸到头部，轻点着敏感的小孔。光这样就有些太过了，未经人事的身体几乎受不住，而奎刚还同时拨弄轻咬着他被揉捏得全是指痕的双乳，用牙齿轻轻叼起一边艳红的乳头吸得啧啧有声。欧比旺在这双重夹击下很快就射了出来，精液溅到了奎刚下巴上。奎刚用手指揩去那一点液体，抹在失神的欧比旺唇上，和他深入的吻着，让他尝尝自己的味道。  
缓过来的欧比旺又羞又恼的躲在奎刚肩窝里咬他，奎刚肌肉结实，他啃了半天都无从下口，愤愤的爬起来，将奎刚推到和浴室相邻的一间房间里。  
那里有一个占据了大半个房间的浴池，水已经放满，氤氲着轻薄的雾气。  
“去里面等我。”欧比旺一溜就逃回了淋浴那边，还不忘扔过来一条帕子：“不许偷看。”

奎刚在浴池中等了一小会儿，闭着眼睛，但肆无忌惮的用原力作弊感受四周。他能察觉到欧比旺小心的从另一边下了水，游到他身旁。  
光裸的身躯很快钻进了怀中，肌肤相亲的感觉让欧比旺忍不住紧紧的贴着他：“好了，睁开眼睛。”年轻人修长赤裸的身躯在水中仿佛发着光，被玩弄得过分的乳尖淫靡的红肿着，肌肤上落着星星点点的吻痕。奎刚抱住他，抚摸着他的背脊和臀瓣，他有把年轻人就这样吞吃入腹的冲动。  
欧比旺抓着奎刚的手引导到自己身后，探向臀缝间隐秘的小口：“我自己洗过了，轮到你打开我了。”他甚至将奎刚暴起的巨物夹到了腿间磨蹭着，伸手到后面摸着露出来的光滑龟头，往自己臀缝里塞。  
“别着急……”奎刚吻过他，强忍着占有他的冲动，用手指试探着深入，果然，心急的欧比旺没有充分扩张，下面紧紧的收缩着，吸吮着他的手指。奎刚耐心的打开他，比别处滑润的温泉水帮了很大的忙。当他按到正确的地方时，欧比旺在他怀中一颤：“不要弄那里，好奇怪……”  
奎刚打着圈揉着那敏感的一块，轻轻刮弄着内壁，欧比旺不知所措的喘息着，抓住了他的手腕，不知是想往里送，还是想拿出来。  
“会很舒服的，忍一忍，放松……”奎刚用鼻尖轻轻拱着欧比旺的侧脸，亲着他被欲望熏红的耳尖，怀中人顺从的放开了他的手，磨蹭着催促他：“……放进来……要……”  
没人能拒绝这样的请求，奎刚撤出手指，将阴茎扶到正确的位置，松软的后穴轻松的吞进了一小截。  
初次结合的快感让两人都沉浸在内，奎刚忍着往里顶弄的冲动，将节奏交给欧比旺。  
年轻人坐在他腰上，身躯绷紧，借着水的润滑将巨物一寸寸吞进身体里，充实的快感让他止不住的打颤，奎刚太大了，他觉得已经吃进去了很多，腔道被填得不能更满，那根青筋爆凸的男根却还有一半在外面。  
“帮帮我……”欧比旺带着哭腔哀求着：“我从没有……你是第一个，弄坏我，让我记得你……”  
下一秒，他就被掐着腰顶进了身体深处，那根巨大的东西让他有被插穿的错觉，后穴里的敏感被狠狠刮到，灭顶的快感让他呻吟出声。  
奎刚将他从水中抱出来，压倒在池边，冰凉的地面让欧比旺紧紧的攀着身上人温暖的身躯，更大的打开双腿，接受着抽插和冲撞。  
他觉得很舒服，后穴被插得又酸又麻，快感让他连手指尖都失去了力气，被奎刚牢牢的抱着，钉在阴茎上操弄，未经人事的身体快被激烈的情事揉散了，欧比旺咬着奎刚的肩膀抽抽搭搭的哭着，他们已经如此亲密，但他还觉得不够。

突然的，四周亮了起来，照明系统发挥了作用。欧比旺盖住双眼不肯让奎刚看见自己挂着泪珠的脸。奎刚怜惜的拿开他的手腕，替他吻去脸上的泪痕，将他抱起来稍微转了方向。  
“不要怕，睁开眼睛看看……”浴池旁有一整面墙做成了防雾镜，欧比旺迟疑的睁开眼睛，他看见自己满脸艳色被抱在奎刚怀中，胸乳上满是指痕，两颗乳头艳红肿大，肌肤上落着点点吻痕。大开的双腿间阴茎直竖，流着小滴的前液，最主要的，狭小的后穴吞吐着奎刚的巨物，随着动作翻出一丁点艳红的肉壁，又被反复操弄的顶回里面。  
奎刚体贴的在欧比旺耳边喃喃着爱语，让他看着镜子自己动作，年轻人羞耻的顺从了，半直起腰用肉棒操着自己，大腿因为快感打着颤，只弄了几下，就无力的软倒向身后，奎刚接过他放倒，将他的双腿推得更高，一边缠绵的亲吻着他的敏感点一边用力的顶弄，敏感的腺体和内壁被反复摩擦，欧比旺知道自己快到了，绞紧后穴挽留着，连抽出来一刻也不满的催促，起伏配合奎刚的动作，哭叫着让他不要拔出去，射在里面，彻底弄脏他。  
欧比旺高潮的同时，大股的精液也灌满了他的后穴，他脱力的软倒，犹自伸手摸着后面，将流出的精液往里面送。

奎刚替欧比旺清洗干净，弄干头发编好辫子，穿上柔软的浴袍时，已经到了深夜。  
“你先睡一会儿，我会带你回王宫去。”奎刚把欧比旺抱到床上休息，留恋的轻吻着他的脸颊。  
“你也睡，班特会来接我们的。”欧比旺把头埋进他的肩窝，闭上了眼睛。奎刚也确实有些困意，他抱紧怀里的人，又确认了光剑触手可及，沉入梦乡。

一段时间后，欧比旺轻手轻脚的从奎刚的怀中挪出来，捡起地上的衣物，逐件穿好。  
他把房中各处的蜡烛都拿到床附近的防火底座里，又从柜子里拿出几杯新的，全部点燃。如此多白奶脂燃烧的效果，足够将奎刚留在睡眠中很久了。  
他和奎刚无声的道别，一个人来到室外，唤醒树上的飞行器，离开小屋，往主峰的王宫飞去。

 

（八）

欧比旺从飞行器上跳下来的时候，班特已经在机库等着了，欧比旺坚持要得到一晚独处的时间。  
她从欧比旺有些凌乱的衣物和掩盖不住的暧昧痕迹看出端倪，惊讶的问来问去，把本就害臊的欧比旺羞得满脸通红。  
“好了好了……”欧比旺顾左右而言他：“都准备好了吗？”  
“一切就绪。”班特逐项回顾：“爆炸物和红晶石都已安放好，卫队彻底清场后也遣去了训练场，鸟群也都驱散了。至于那群脑满肠肥的东西，昨晚上我以庆祝典礼为由头送去不少佳酿，这时候应该都睡死过去了。”她拍了拍飞行器的外壳：“我们也快些离开吧。”  
“你先去，我会自己去别宫的。”欧比旺笑着说。班特点点头，踏上舷梯，发动了飞行器：“离拂晓不是很久了，早些走。”  
“我知道。”年轻的王子向他的朋友道别，又补充道：“奎刚在猎人小屋那边，记得要接他出来。”

欧比旺目送着飞行器离去，一切计划都已经完成，这就是最后了。  
欧比旺步行穿过依然完好的王宫中轴线，去往曾经被严重破坏的主殿。因为典礼的缘故，这里被修葺一新，掩盖住了火焚的痕迹，但王室礼器本该在的位置仍是空缺的。  
他的下一个目的地是位于内苑最前侧的中宫，这里没来得及修缮，满目断壁残垣。欧比旺踏上仅存的花纹地砖，回忆着原本建筑物该有的样子，回忆他与父皇和母后在这里度过的好时光。  
他还去了属于他王兄和王妹的陪宫，儿时兄妹三人一同嬉戏的小花园也已被焚毁，阳光下美得不可思议的琉璃彩窗只剩下了孤零零的一扇。  
欧比旺没有下去王室宝库，他知道那里是什么样子，保王派将它洗劫一空，四壁萧然，班特甚至凑不齐这次典礼上要用到的金珠。  
年轻的王子花了很长时间，将王宫内尽数看遍，直至拂晓将临。旅程的最后，欧比旺站在了未被战火波及的中庭里。保王派没来得及拆走嵌画上的珍宝，他的卫队就已经回防，可惜他回来得还不够早。欧比旺抚摸着图案中群山脚下的位置，这里原本嵌着点点红花，现在组成花瓣的红晶石都已被取走，塞在了王宫中爆炸物中，用它引燃后，倍增的威力足以将整个山头铲平，王宫也会被摧毁，随着犯下血腥罪行的保王派一起，沉入地脉深处的岩浆池，彻底消失。  
他会在王宫中等到最后一刻。  
亲手毁掉自己的家之后，他更想前往能与家人团聚的另一个国度。

欧比旺身旁不远的某处墙壁突然滑开，露出王宫密道的入口。  
也走出了那个意想不到的人。  
“奎刚……”欧比旺不敢置信的看着高大的绝地武士：“你怎么……”  
“我挂在了飞行器的起落架上。”奎刚叹息道：“有你在身边的时候，我从不会真正睡着。”他张开手掌，那里面攥着小小的一把红晶石。他越过欧比旺的肩膀，和墙壁上的空位一一比对：“看来我没有漏掉，每一颗都在这里。”  
“还给我！”欧比旺硬抢过几颗，向密道中跑去，奎刚没有阻止他，只远远的喊了一声：“我不会离开王宫的。”  
“你为什么不离开？这和你无关。”欧比旺进退两难的停了下来，他几乎在咆哮了：“血债就要血来偿，奎刚，现在在王宫里的所有人都有罪。”  
“我相信我是无辜的。”奎刚几步跨到了欧比旺面前，将他牢牢的按进了怀里：“你也是无辜的那一个，我不会看着你犯错。”他任由欧比旺在他怀中又推又打，强行拿走了那些石头：“你就算你成功了，血债血偿之后，真相如何谁能知道？加害者和受害者都已无存，你亲人的死将成为一桩无头公案，官方记述上没有凶手，也没有人为其负责。”  
“我不能再等下去。”欧比旺抓住奎刚的衣襟：“保王派掌权之后，就不会再有机会，这就是我最后的办法了。”  
“我会护送你去科洛桑。”奎刚认真的说，握住欧比旺的手吻了一下他的指尖：“等到典礼结束，你成为科斯名义上的最高统治者，就可以向银河议会求援，议会也不能对你的请求坐视不理。所以，就只是等一等，不需要多久。”  
欧比旺动摇了，他低头思索着奎刚的话。奎刚知道他会答应，年轻的王子聪慧明理，如果不是走投无路，他不会做出这样的选择。  
终于，欧比旺在他怀中缓慢的点了点头。  
“好了，我去找些工具把这些晶石拼回去。”奎刚把红晶石收入衣襟，理顺欧比旺耳边凌乱的发辫：“离典礼不是很久了，王子殿下，你连礼服都没有换，可不能再拖延下去。”  
欧比旺张口想说什么，却被奎刚眼疾手快拽开，一道能量束击中了他原本所在的位置。奎刚将他护在身后，点亮光剑，挡住了从不同方向发出的接连几击。数量众多的袭击者从各处现身，欧比旺认出了它们：“是机械雇佣兵。”  
“保王派？”奎刚握紧光剑挡去接连不断的能量束：“这东西有多少？”  
“很多。”欧比旺手无寸铁，只得尽量蹲低身体闪躲着：“他们带来了几千个、甚至上万个，能占满主峰一侧的数量。”  
墙上的群山百宝嵌此时已经碎了许多处，被打穿包抄只是时间问题，到时他们将腹背受敌。欧比旺和奎刚对视一眼，默契的向一边的密道入口躲去，能量束惊险的擦过他们的衣角，还好在被击中之前，他们冲进了密道里面。  
机械兵紧追不放，但通道狭窄，一次只需要对付一两只，好过待在开阔地带成为活靶子。  
“这里有多少出入口？”奎刚问，密道错综复杂，他处理爆炸物的时候只通过了两个，假如另外的入口被发现，他们会遭到多面夹击。  
“非常多。”欧比旺艰难的辨认方向，他成年之后就极少到密道中玩耍了：“地上的部分是修建给仆从出入的，地下的部分是留给我们的逃生通道，岔路很少，我们从那里走。”  
奎刚跟着欧比旺一路狂奔，机械兵非常难缠，它们穷追不舍且数量越来越多，看样子地上的通道入口已经被发现了不少。  
他们逃到了一间通道交汇的小厅，奎刚曾经来过这里，这是爆炸物的安放点之一。数个通道口都有机械兵源源不断的出现，成团的机械兵们互相交流形成网络制定作战计划，集体退后到光剑可及范围之外，采取远程射击的模式，奎刚已经无法开展反击，抵挡密集的能量束也变得艰难，他逐渐后退到墙边，被一束能量束击中了腿部，不由得身形一晃单膝跪倒下去，只能半跪着艰难稳定身形继续作战：“欧比旺！你在哪里？”奎刚能感觉到从进入小厅开始，欧比旺就不再紧跟着他。  
一股拉力从他背后传来，他被欧比旺拖进了墙上的暗门里。年轻人手忙脚乱的架起他往前跑：“我把引信接起来了，虽然没有红晶石，但收拾这一小群应该足够。”巨大的爆炸冲击将两人掀飞了好几步，奎刚回头一看，暗门处已经被炸出一个大洞，旁边有不少机械兵的残骸，欧比旺跑回去从残骸中捡出一支连着枪口的机械手，迅速扫灭了还有活动能力的几只：“这样应该能清静一会儿，咱们快走，这里就是地下暗道的入口。”  
奎刚点了点头，用原力暂时稳定了伤势，一瘸一拐的跟着欧比旺，向着密道的另一头前进。但还未到达通道口，密集的能量束声就提醒了他们，通道的另一头已经被围堵。  
奎刚清楚，他的体力消耗极大，欧比旺手中的武器能量也不多了。以他二人之力对抗数以万计的机械雇佣兵是必败无疑的。奎刚试着敲了敲两侧墙壁，很不幸，为了安全起见，密道被埋的很深，两边没有任何通路，反而使他们无路可逃。  
“我们折返回去。”欧比旺坚定的说：“如果能成功回到地面，说不定有机会能去到王宫的另外一面，如果不能成功……”奎刚握住了他的肩膀，将他压到密道的墙壁上，用力的亲吻了一下：“就按你说的做，我们走。”

（九）

折返时他们前进得并不快，欧比旺担心奎刚的腿伤，总是停步。这样说不定会被机械兵从另一头被包围，奎刚警惕的放开原力感知，密道外乱哄哄的，能量束声不绝于耳。  
“事情有变。”奎刚对一直紧随他身边的欧比旺说：“有其他人进来了，机械兵在对抗他们。”  
“那现在怎么办？”欧比旺紧张的用耳朵贴着通道的外墙，他什么都听不见。  
“这条密道地面部分覆盖得有多广？”奎刚想了想：“可以通向保王派的驻地吗？”  
欧比旺明白了他的意思，点了点头：“可以。”他仍旧担忧的盯着奎刚的伤腿看。  
奎刚不想在这时候和欧比旺解释原力愈伤等一系列东西，只好揉了揉他的脑袋，暗示道：“我的伤不要紧，你会立即带我去保王派的驻地。”  
“你的伤不要紧，我会立即带你去保王派的驻地。”欧比旺听话的回答，转身快跑起来，奎刚勉力提速跟上了他。  
他们回到了那个被炸毁的小厅，果然，成群的机械兵已经围在这里，两人刚刚冒头，便被密集的火力压回通道中。  
欧比旺试着向外发射了几次能量束，但离得太远，他的准头不行，奎刚从他手上接过那只机械手用原力辅助瞄准，才没有再白白耗费能量。  
“越来越多了。”欧比旺勉强借着碎石遮挡住身形。机械兵仿佛无穷无尽，而他们都是血肉之躯：“至少要出去一个，我们不能呆在这。”  
奎刚的身体状况让他无法发起冲锋，而自己也不能提供火力支援，欧比旺只花了一瞬间思考。  
他从奎刚手上取走光剑，冲了出去。机械兵的火力几乎立即转向，奎刚别无选择的抬起枪口为他开路。  
欧比旺对光剑的掌握程度还不够，不能像奎刚一样反射能量束防御，只能以最快速度冲到机械兵当中采取剑术近攻。他不知道自己能支持多久，但至少在背后的火力支援停止之前，他希望能清出一条道路。  
突然的，来自另外几条密道的爆能枪声响起，大批士兵一涌而入，与机械雇佣兵团作战。领头的是本该在别宫的反叛军首领，他一面连续射倒几只机械雇佣兵，一面高声呼喊着：“王子殿下，我们来救你了。”  
“来得正好！”欧比旺握紧了光剑，给面前被爆能枪击中的机械兵补上一击。奎刚也从密道中脱身，两人快速交换了手中武器，并肩作战，与赶来支援的士兵一起，将密道内的机械雇佣兵一扫而空。

奎刚和欧比旺按照原定计划，从密道中潜入保王派驻地。在宫殿中紧张等待好消息的保王派统帅们，被从天而降的绝地大师和王子本人吓得不轻，他们随身携带着先进武器却不擅长使用，被奎刚轻松缴了械。欧比旺从墙上扯下了一支仪仗用的科斯剑，和奎刚一起将留下来的机械护卫处理干净，打开大门。  
失去最后指望的统帅们屁滚尿流，颤抖着交代了屠戮王宫抢夺宝库以扩充军费的真相。他们担心欧比旺登基加冕之后追查此事，决定在典礼之前就将他杀死，只是奎刚与欧比旺同进同出，一直找不到机会。昨晚欧比旺为了不牵连无辜的种种布置，反而给了他们发动攻击的空子。

“向贵方致以最高的谢意。”保王派的统帅们  
被押走后，欧比旺站直身体，将剑合拢竖在一侧，向着打扫战场的反叛军躬身行礼。  
士兵们也纷纷鞠躬还礼，虽然很不整齐，动作也各种各样，但看得出来对于受到肯定，他们是十分高兴的。  
“绝地使者受了伤，请派一位医官过来。”欧比旺担心的看着奎刚的腿伤，他想起了什么，向首领询问：“您怎么知道王宫出了事？”  
“是伊林内官向我求援。”首领挥了挥手，让一位士兵前去传令：“她昨晚过来，说殿下您要来别宫，可到了天亮又开着飞行器出去兜了一趟，回来就向我借兵。我带人过来才发现，满王宫的机械兵乱跑，担心保王派对您不利，便下令攻击，哪里打得最响就往哪里去。”  
班特。欧比旺绝望的想。平素温柔的班特生起气来非常可怕，她能活撕了我。  
“欧比旺！”说谁谁到，班特从殿外急匆匆的冲进来，她身上沾了不少黑灰，手臂也擦伤包了绷带，还紧抓着一支剑，看来是经过了一场恶战。  
“你没打算来找我！”她气得直跺脚，眼圈通红，声音不大却让欧比旺的脑子嗡嗡响：“你特意告诉我奎刚在什么地方，你根本没打算出来！”  
“别哭，好班特，别哭！”欧比旺手足无措的试图安慰，却没起到什么效果，只能一个劲的向奎刚使眼色求援。  
奎刚咳嗽了一声，提醒班特他这个伤患的存在。班特果然将注意力转向了他，虽然还气鼓鼓的，仍担心的跑出殿外找医官去了。  
欧比旺这才放松下来，向奎刚投去一个感激的眼神。奎刚眼观鼻鼻观心的坐正了，他的腿受了伤还疼，他绝不管第二次。  
打扫完战场后，众人离开王宫移往别宫修整。是夜，欧比旺一言不发的爬上了奎刚的床榻，紧紧的抱着他的腰，躲在他怀里。奎刚知道他在担忧什么，但他无能为力。

翌日，登基典礼在别宫简单举行，欧比旺在仪式上摘下了王储的蓝珠，换上了国王的金珠，他额上的王冠闪烁着科斯原产矿物的各色光辉，象征群山的加冕。  
年轻的国王当众控诉了保王派的恶行，下一步将追回宝物、收集罪证、公开审判。并宣布，在合议其余条款均生效的前提下，王室退出议会，科斯政体将启动民选的改组进程。  
奎刚作为贵宾全程参与了典礼，他为欧比旺感到高兴的同时，也无奈的意识到，议会重组，战火消弭，分离之刻已经临近。

典礼结束在傍晚，与科洛桑的人工天际线不同，苍翠多山的地形让科斯拥有壮观的晚霞，灿烂的天空下，如血霞光铺满群山之巅，远远望去，就像跳动的火焰。  
奎刚在满目疮痍的王宫中找到了欧比旺，他解去了沉重的礼服和冠带，独坐在他们初见的小陪宫窗边，这里幸运的再次逃过了战火，夕阳将墙面映得通红。  
“今晚漫山遍野都会点起长灯，人们欢宴畅饮，通宵达旦，庆祝新王登基。”欧比旺几乎在喃喃自语：“我从这里就能看见，我过去总是在这里看。”  
“但有一次不是。”他站起来走向沉默不语的奎刚，任由自己被拉进对方过紧的臂弯里：“就那么一次。”  
奎刚留恋的轻吻着他的眉梢，几度想要开口，却怎么也说不出来。  
“你是来道别的。”欧比旺替他说了出来，既然结局已定，不如早些揭开：“就像我不能跟你离开一样，你也不能舍弃职责留在这里。”  
“对，我不能。”他抚过欧比旺耳后的七颗金珠，假如当初欧比旺前往圣殿训练，他们也许能相遇得更早，他也许能把欧比旺光明正大的带走，他们能朝夕相处、并肩同行。  
“别让我看着你走。”欧比旺决绝的吻了上来：“让我记得你。”

奎刚在深夜时分起身，是时候离开了，就像欧比旺说的，他不想清醒的面对离别。他替怀中的欧比旺裹好了毯子，在光裸的背脊上留下一个轻吻。年轻人动了一下又沉沉睡去，前夜他已经精疲力竭，连声音都哭得沙哑了。  
他从贴身的衣袋里，找出那颗来自家乡的石头，放在欧比旺手中。然后拿上了早已准备好的行李，步行到了王宫机库，小型飞行器从傍晚就在这里等着他。他踏上舷梯，在机舱中闭目坐下。用不了多久，这架飞行器就能到达科斯的中枢站，在那里，他将搭乘返回科洛桑的深夜航班。  
“奎刚！”喊声将奎刚从静坐中惊醒，他直接拉开机舱门跳了下去，紧跑几步将跌跌撞撞的欧比旺接住扶稳。  
“别忘了我。”年轻的国王从腰带中拔出匕首，绞断了耳后的辫子，塞进他的衣襟：“求你，等着我。”  
他亲吻着怀中的欧比旺，这是科斯群山里最珍贵的宝物，却从天而降落在他身畔：“我会的，多久都会。”

年轻的国王目送着飞行器滑出跑道，融进科斯的夜幕，然后转身离开。他得到了一个保证，是时候为此付出行动了。

三年之后，新任的科斯议员欧比旺·肯诺比踏上了前往科洛桑的航班，他的爱人早已在目的地等待，等待着共赴下一段旅程。

END


End file.
